My house is not your home!
by I'll Cover Angel and Collins
Summary: Season 4 is done and Chris is finally able to return to his mansion! However he has to deal with the producers yelling at him all the time and Chef who misses harassing teenagers and keeps calling him! If that wasn't bad enough he has Courtney showing up at his door making herself at home regardless of if he wants her to or not!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, If I did the following story would be canon.**

* * *

Chris was pacing around the room talking on his house phone to Chef and his cell phone to the producers of Total Drama. He was taking a break at his house while he was waiting for the producers to give him the 'Ok' for season 5 to start.

"Yeah, I know that you can't leave a bunch of teenagers on a dangerous island NOW!" Chris answered his producer "Chef, Can't you just call me back?! I'm in the middle of something!"

Chris hated this. Chef always called him when they weren't filming and he lived over an hour away from Chef and he was wasn't looking forward to this call from the producers either but he knew if there was a chance of having a season 5 he would have to take the heat for it.

The producer was going on and on about all the things he did wrong last season and Chef was talking about gardening and all Chris really wanted to do was watch a movie and then take a shower and go to sleep! Obviously, He wasn't getting off the phone anytime soon.

"It's raining out!" Chris yelled into the phone "I'm not going to help you plant a garden!...Uh...Sorry Mr. Producer...I wasn't yelling at you...If you want to plant a garden I would love to help..."

Chris was rolling his eyes as the producer continued to yell at him and Chef kept talking about how he missed torturing teenagers and it was pouring down rain! If Chef wanted to plant a garden, Chris wasn't going to help him.

"I know you didn't give anyone food poisoning" Chris sighed into the phone "Oh sorry, Not you Mr. Producer"

Chris sat on his couch and listened to both of them ramble at the same time, adding in the occasional 'Uh-huh' to both of them. The doorbell rang and that just annoyed Chris even more! He just sat down and the world was annoying him today and someone was about to get a face full of door.

"What?!" Chris opened the front door of his mansion with a phone held up to both ears.

There standing at his front door completely soaked from the rain stood Courtney. Chris was about to slam the door in her face! This was his off season, He didn't want to see any of them! If Courtney didn't start unbuttoning her shirt outside of his house he would have slammed the door in her face instantly.

"Uh...I...I...I...have to go..." Chris found himself hanging up on both Chef and the producer.

Chris stood there and looked at her with the most confused look possible on his face. Courtney looked horrible and pretty upset. Chris pulled her inside his mansion and slammed the door shut.

"What are you doing here?!" Chris yelled at her "Why are you taking off your shirt at my front door?!"

"it's raining out" Courtney cried to him

"I can see that" Chris informed her.

"My parents threw me out!" Courtney started bawling her eyes out "They said they didn't like my attitude these days and I must have picked it up from the show!"

"Well you are kind of a bitch..." Chris smirked

"It's not funny!" Courtney cried and threw herself at Chris

"Okay, fine!" Chris pushed her away from him "It's not funny! So why are you here?"

"I need a place to stay" Courtney told him "Can I stay here?"

"No!" Chris told her "You acted like a bitch and now you have a problem, It's my off season and I'm not dealing with this!"

"Please?" Courtney batted her eyelashes

"Nope" Chris crossed his arms

"Chris, I have nowhere else to go!" Courtney told him

"Don't you have friends?" Chris rolled his eyes

"Chris!" Courtney begged him "Can't I just stay for ONE night?"

"Fine" Chris groaned "Just don't talk or touch anything..."

* * *

**I couldn't turn this idea down! I'm back on another Chris/Courtney trip! So, This will be a few chapters long. I'm excited. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Total Drama would be really twisted if I owned it...**

* * *

Courtney stepped into the mansion and Chris closed the door behind him and groaned in annoyance. This wasn't on his list of things to do and he just hung up on the producer and it was all because of Courtney.

"Do you realize that I have a life outside of Total Drama?" Chris asked her "I was in the middle of talking to my producer!"

"You didn't have to hang up." Courtney told him

"Yes, I did" Chris told her "I'm not supposed to have contestants at my house! It says so in MY contract!"

"Well I'm sorry!" Courtney complained to Chris "Where else did you expect me to go?"

"I don't know!" Chris yelled at her "Why would you come here?! How did you even find my house?"

"I asked Sierra" Courtney told him "She told me the fastest way to get her too!"

"So why didn't you just stay with her?" Chris asked

"We aren't exactly friends, I had to give her $20.00 just to get her to help me get here!" Courtney told him "Can I dry my clothes here?"

"No, I don't have a dryer or a washing machine" Chris informed her before sitting down on his couch

"Are you serious?" Courtney smirked at him "Can I borrow something of yours?"

"Courtney, this isn't amusing." Chris told her "I'm in the middle of doing something! This is my off season!"

"You mentioned that 3 times." Courtney reminded him "I told you, I'll be gone in the morning!"

"Promise?" Chris asked her "Where are you going to go?"

"I'm going to go to my Grandma's house." Courtney told him "I just don't want to drive there at night."

Chris got up and walked through the doorway and Courtney could hear him going upstairs. Courtney didn't really know what she should be doing so she sat there and waited for Chris to come back, which he did and handed her a pillow and a blanket and a pair of his pajama's

"Here" Chris placed them on the couch next to her "I expect you to be gone when I wake up"

"I will" Courtney assured him "Thanks, Chris"

Chris rolled his eyes and went upstairs hoping this night would be over soon.

* * *

Chris woke up the next morning around 10am hoping to god that today he could call his producer back and get him to give him his 5th season. Chris groaned when he went downstairs to find Courtney still there.

"Why?! Why?! Why?!" Chris stormed into the kitchen and looked at his clock "It's after 10am!"

"Yeah, I know" Courtney handed him a plate "I made breakfast and straightened up a bit and I wrote down all your messages"

"Messages?" Chris asked her looking at the plate she just handed him.

"Yeah, I took down all the calls" Courtney handed him a piece of paper "Chef called twice and I think your agent called and offered you a gig for some TV special"

"You answered my phone?!" Chris asked her "What the hell did you say when they asked who you were?"

"I just told them that I was Courtney and that you were sleeping and they could leave a message" Courtney smirked at him "You're welcome!"

"I thought you were leaving!" Chris yelled at her

"I was going to leave and then the phone rang and it was Chef" Courtney told him "So, I told him you were sleeping and I was cleaning up"

"Why would you tell him that, Courtney?" Chris asked her "It's daytime now, Why don't you go to visit your grandmother now!"

"Oh, I was going to and then I realized I ran out of gas" Courtney told him "Can you take me tomorrow?"

"What if I give you the money and then you just take your own car?" Chris suggested

"I'm really bad with directions" Courtney told him "I'll just have you take my tomorrow!"

Chris was going to protest but before he could Courtney left the room and went upstairs to do god only knows what! Chris didn't even care anymore, he wanted her gone and he was pretty sure she didn't plan on leaving anytime soon.


End file.
